Optoelectronic components generally comprise a plurality of light emitting diodes arranged in a housing. When the optoelectronic component is incorporated into an optical system, for example, a fog lamp or a low-beam light, it is important for the light emitting diodes to be arranged in an exactly known desired position within the housing. A deviation from the desired position in the incorporated state can generally have the effect that optical properties of the optical system are reduced. In this regard, by way of example, a beam path demanded by the optical system can no longer be complied with due to the deviation.
Such an optical system is generally a reject or has to be readjusted in a costly manner.
It is therefore desirable to identify a possible deviation before an optoelectronic component is incorporated into an optical system, and to make this information available for further process steps.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a method of processing an optoelectronic component that accounts for a possible deviation of an actual position of a light source of the optoelectronic component from a desired position before the optoelectronic component is incorporated into an optical system, with the result that costly readjustment steps can be avoided.